Pranksters don't like being scared
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: well its halloween, Hikaru's second favorite holiday. which means she'll need to up her pranks and scare tactics for the rest of her family. but she didn't count on being the one scared the most. T for language


**Pranksters don't like being scared**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own yugioh 5D's**

**Claimers: I DO own Hikaru Fudo, Hikari Fudo, Genji Tokai, and Tenshi Tokai**

**Summary: well its halloween, Hikaru's second favorite holiday. which means she'll need to up her pranks and scare tactics for the rest of her family. but she didn't count on being the one scared the most.**

**DA-ahhhhhhhh Halloween, all Hallows Eve, the night of fright, the candy-palooza, it has many names and I love them all. the costumes, the parties, the livliness, the candy, the creepiness, the candy, how you can be whomever or whatever you want, the candy**

**Hikaru-we get it you like the candy**

**DA-no**

**Hikaru-no?**

**DA-I _LOVE _the candy**

**Hikaru-so whatcha going to be this year? Black Angel? Death Note Cosplay? Japanese Ghost? Vocaloid?**

**DA-na, done those already, honestly I'm torn between two outfits. I have a cat ear and tail combo with a chinese outfit that would make me look like Ritsuka from Loveless, OR I have this outfit where I would look like Ellen from the webcomic from El Goonish Shive**

**Hikaru-..why Ellen?**

**DA-cuz my best guy friend has a purple wig so he might be willing to dress up as Tedd...and I love my cute lil Tedd-chan ^-^**

**Hikaru-....then why not be Grace?**

**DA-...cuz I don't have HER outfit ready T-T**

**Hikaru-...alrighty then *mumbles* freak *mumbles***

**DA-..no candy for you. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

"-and then the bike pedal fell off and she tumbled and rolled on the street like an acrobat." Hikaru said laughing loudly with tears in her eyes

because they were on vacation time from their work Jack had invited Yusei to stay with him for the Halloween weekend. and Yusei invited Hikaru, Hikari, Tenshi, and Genji despite Jack's protesting.

right now they were in the living room telling stories, Hikaru was slumped in a purple beanbag chair, Jack and Yusei were siting next to each other on a couch and Hikari was playing with Tenshi and his Tarot cards. Genji was in the kitchen making dinner.

"t-thats awful! how can you laugh about your little sister getting hurt like that?!" Yusei asked horrified

"be-because, wait wait," she had to stop for a minute because at the memory she laughed louder between breaths, "because after I rushed over to her she got up and dusted off her dress as if nothing had happened. and even though her knee was cut up and trailing blood down her leg she just put up a tough face as she walked into the house!!" she roared in laughter.

Yusei's mouth was agape and Jack raised an eyebrow as he folded his arms

"and how is this story funny?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Be-Because she acted all cool and nonchalant like it didn't hurt but when Genji sprayed Peroxide on the wound she screamed and cried like crazy!!!" Hikaru yelled rolling in the beanbag chair.

"hey, that stuff really hurtedsu." pouted Hikari as she looked up from Tenshi's latest reading.

"it wasn't that you were in pain lil Light, it was just you were all like "doesn't hurt, doesn't hurt, its nuthing man" and then," she made a spraying noise while acting like she had a can in her hand and burst out into laughter again

Jack groaned and glared at Yusei

"please?" Jack pleaded to Yusei

"no" Yusei said with a glare

"but she's driving me crazy"

"we'll she's my beloved Twin sister whom I had lost for a good portion of my life, I don't really want to go searching for her all over again. so NO"

"oh come on! she may look like you but she acts nothing like you...oh my god...Yusei, don't ever become like your sister ok?"

"HEY! whats wrong with Yusei being like me?!" Hikaru said in a hurt voice as she lifted herself up from the beanbag

"your hyper, crazy, random, overprotective-OW!" Jack rubbed his head from the thump that a very annoyed Yusei gave him

"STOP BAD MOUTHING HIKARU!" he yelled in Jacks face

"ONLY WHEN SHE STOPS BEING SO STUPID!"

_"YOUR_ STUPID!_"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP IN THERE OR NOBODY GETS DINNER!"_they heard Genji bellow from the kitchen.

everyone fell silent as their stomachs growled.

"...soooooooooo Halloween is coming up, gonna have a party Jacky?" Hikaru asked with hope coating her voice

"why on earth would I want a party for that god forsaken holiday?" Jack replied and gulped as he saw the stares everybody gave him

"you don't like dressing up in costumes? you can be whatever or whoever you want without being judged for a night!" said a shocked Yusei

"and candy?" Hikaru piped

"and parties with lotsa activities like bobbing for apples, graveyard tours, hay rides, and haunted houses?" said a confused Hikari

"and more candy?" Hikaru said happily

"and the seances, spiritual ceremonies, Oracular Dreams, and supernatural tendencies of a full moon 31st?" said a curious Tenshi

"and all the candy?" Hikaru yelped as a pillow was thrown at her head.

"yes 'Karu we get the point of the candy and yes I don't particularly like Halloween." Jack said very annoyed.

a evil smile flashed on Hikaru's face along with a dawning comprehenshin

"oh I get it...hehehehe this will be a very _fun _Halloween for you Jacky I promise" she laughed evilly as she walked out to the dinning room leaving a scared looking Jack hugging Yusei.

#

"lets see, plastic snakes? check. fake blood? check. spooky noises mixed tape? che-" Hikaru stopped her vocal check list as she heard a light knocking on the door. only one person's knock was that soft.

"C'mon in Lil Angel!" she smiled as she watched the nervous and shy pale boy walk into the room and closed the door behind him.

he was in baggy white pajama's with a blue towel on his shoulders, his damp white blue hair on the towel. his bright Cerulean eyes looked at her nervously as in one hand he held his Tarot Cards and the other his Saphire pendant.

Hikaru sighed, he may have opened up to Genji and Hikari. but he was still immensely shy around her and Yusei, him clutching the pendant was a dead give away. it was a nervous habit of his.

"what's up Ten-Ten?" Hikaru asked pushing all of her stuff onto the floor to make room on the guest bed.

Tenshi sat down on the bed next to her, but inched away ever so slightly.

"I know what your planning to do, and I wanted to warn you..if you try to scare Jack Atlas something bad will happen to you." he told her in a serious voice.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. Tenshi had a gift, he could have Oracular dreams. meaning if he dreamt it, it would happen. kinda like seeing the future, but while he was sleeping. lately he had tried to channel the power while he was awake using his Tarot cards, but the results weren't as accurate.

"oh? why what would happen if I scared the crap outta Assless?"

Tenshi avoided her gaze and bit his lip, "you know that I can't tell you. I can't mess with free will, but I just wanted to warn you all the same. it won't be life threatening nor will anybody get hurt...but-"

"well then I don't see what the problem is, fine fine I won't geeze your as big of a joykill as your brother" she said interrupting him.

Tenshi gave her a smile and hopped off the bed.

"good, I wouldn't want to see the outcome. good night nee-chan" he said as he left the room

"night Tenshi" she waved as he closed the door.

Hikaru laughed as the plan became even more profound in her mind

_sorry Tenshi, but this is just too good to pass up. if Assless wants to date my Twinny-chan then he needs to get that stick outta his butt._

#

it was Halloween morning when Hikaru hummed happily as she came down the stairs dressed in a black and red corset, black knee belted boots, and skin tight black pants, elbow length black fingerless gloves, and she had her hair up in a poofy ponytail. her silver pendant fell against her corset and she had on black feather earrings and a leather choker.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" she sang out loudy to the table as she watched Genji put pancakes out on every bodies plates.

"wow! sissy-cha looks very coolsu!" Hikari said excitedy, her big eyes sparkled as she watched her sister play with her ponytail.

"why thank you lil light...." she took a good look at her sister and saw she was wearing a cream colored coat and was wearing a gothi-loli white and pale blue dress with the shoes and frilly socks to match, her coat had tiny little white feathery wings on the back and she had a tiny white and pale blue stripped hat

"oh no, hear it comes" Genji groaned and pinched his ears shut as Hikaru ran to Hikari and not only picked her up but squealed in a high pitched voice

"OH MY GODS YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!" she snuggled her face on the top of her sisters head.

"sissy-cha! your squishing my wingsies!" Hikari squealed with laughter

Hikaru put her sister down and looked around the table with a frown

"and what are you all supposed to be? the fam that doesn't like to dress up at least Setsu-chan made an effort. but Yusei? I am surprised at you. I made you a outfit and everything!"

Genji sighed as he fidged the devil horns headband he had on his head, he also had a devil tail on and seemed to be very uncomfortable.

"but Hikaru, it was kinda..well" Yusei blushed

"embaressing is what it was" Jack said

"JACK! no it's very..cute Hikaru I'll wear it tonight ok? I promise." Yusei smiled nervously not wanted to gain the wrath of his sister.

she had left a package at his door last night of a costume consisting of black fluffy cat ears, a fluffy black cat tail. a collar with a gold bell. and leash. and black pants with fluff at the bottom.

"well you won't see me dressing up as Jack shit tonight"

"I thought your last name was Atlas?" Hikaru smirked

"WHY YOU!" Jack lunged for her only to be held back by Yusei and glared at by Genji

"watch it bud, nobody lays a finger on my sisters" Genji said in a threatenening tone

"FINE!" growled Jack as he slumped back in his chair.

Hikaru's eyes gleamed evilly as she stuck her tongue out at him and ran out of the room laughing.

Genji sighed exasperated. "we really need to get that girl on a tighter leash.

#

Hikaru laughed under her breath as she prepared the house to become a place of utter horror, she placed signs all around the house for each room.

one was the reptile room, filled with live and rubber amphibians of all kinds.

one was filled with blood guts and gore called the Bloody door.

and so on and so on, she even placed a creepy crawly room. but made sure mention to herself to remind Yusei or Hikari to not go inside.

the family were out getting candy and preparations for the trick or treaters tonight and getting stuff for the Halloween party that Hikaru had mentioned. so while they were out for a good two hours.

she giggled as she thought of video taping Jacks reaction but then frowned as she remembered that she didn't bring it.

she snapped her fingers as she went towards the attic.

_surely Assless has a camera of some kind up here._

she pulled down the ladder and climbed up, feeling for the light string she clicked it a few times and groaned when it didn't click.

_stupid light bulb. oh well I have my cell phone to use for a flashlight anyway._

she pulled out her cellphone and used it as a light as she searched around through the boxes and tripped falling down hard.

as she rubbed her sore knee she gasped as she heard a creak and turned around to see that the ladder was snapping itself back up.

she paled as she ran to it to stop it but got tangled up in some old christmas lights. as she fell down for the second time she watched as the ladder closed itself along with what little light it gave off from the downstairs.

she fumbled with her cellphone ans used its light to try and push the ladder back down, but it was rusted shut. the spring had probably broke inside the lid making it so she couldn't open it from this end.

she began to panic as the darkness surrounding her became more apparant, but she closed her eyes and evened her breathing.

"its alright, you can get through this. they should be back in less then an hour now, and you have your cellphone so you can call Yusei and tell him that you're locked in the attic but to not spoil the surprise." she smiled to herself as she felt her self-meditation calm her down

"see, you can do this. no problem" she said with a tiny laugh

she pulled out her cellphone and frowned slightly when she saw that the batteries were almost dead but it didn't dampen her spirits. it just meant she would have to end her fun with Jack a little early because she would need to make some noise to be found...hehe that would probably be even more fun because she could moan and make like she was a ghost.

her laughter died as she saw a tiny little thing slowly decend from the rafters.

she felt chills and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was and shined her light on it and promptly screamed throwing herself from as far as she could into a wall of boxes behind her.

she was deathly afraid of spiders since she was a small girl. she was bitten by a extremly poisonious one and almost died, now she was terrified of anything that looked like a spider.

she dropped her cell phone as she held her chest with her hands, panting for breath.

as she felt around for her cellphone she felt the scurrying of tiny feet and screamed again as she felt tons of tiny spiders on the ground.

she swatted at her phone and picked it up hurrying to another corner.

she did not sit down this time but in a sort of crouch as she fumbled with the speed dial for Yusei.

as soon as the ringing stopped Hikaru bumped into another box, showering her in spiders both big and small.

she screamed and screamed as she hit and slapped herself to free herself of the spiders.

all the while yusei's garbled voice could be heard from her phone, yelling at her to tell him what was wrong before the batteries died.

Hikaru ran around screaming until her voice was soar, tears streamed down her face as panic and sheer terror ripped through her.

she ran around and around never being in the same place for more then a few seconds because of the spiders.

in what felt like years she could hear yelling from downstairs asking where she was and if she was alright.

**"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"** she shrieked hoping to god that they had heard her.

she heard banging and more yelling until she saw the attic ladder break off its hinges and Yusei rushing up the ladder to her.

he rushed to her and took one glance around the room before helping her go down the ladder.

when Hikaru had finally reached the bottom she promptly fainted.

#

"-eed to get a damned exterminator!"

"its her own fault, what the hell was she trying to do up there anyway?"

"I don't know and I don't care, all I care about is knowing how long she was up there!!"

"why should that matter?!"

"SHE'S DEATHLY AFRAID OF SPIDERS YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! she almost died from a spider bite when we were children. her phobia is even worse then mine! I just freak out, but she gets hysterical and mentally shuts down"

Hikaru listened groggily to the two voices yelling in the other room, she opened her eyes tiredly and saw she was lying on the couch with a blanket on her and a cold cloth on her eyes.

she slowly got up and walked into the room where she could hear the voices. from the sounds of it it was Genji and Yusei yelling at Jack.

"again! I don't see how this is MY fault!" Jack yelled angrilly.

"it isn't" Hikaru said in a smal voice.

their heads turned and saw Hikaru standing in the doorway looking quite small.

"Hikaru!" both Genji and Yusei went to her side.

"how are you feeling?" Genji said checking her for bruises

"how long were you up there?" Yusei asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine...and I don't really know I sorta lost track of time." she said in a hoarse voice.

"I'll go get you some hot tea with lemon and honey for that voice" Genji said leaving the room

"...Jack...I'm sorry that I teased you so much today and yesterday, I just really love pranking people and it got me alittle angry that my usual tactics wouldn't work on you" Hikaru said with her eyes downcast

Jack grunted, "apology accepted, especially now that I know your weakness I can easily get you to stop" he said with a evil smirk

Hikaru paled again making Yusei growl at his boyfriend.

"Jack!"

"what?! turnabouts fair play after all!"

Hikaru laughed, "alright alright, truce"

"well...now that your up we can finally get this stupid party started, the two kids wouldn't stop bugging me about it all night and its been getting on my nerves" Jack said with his back turned

"awwwwwwwww, do I hear a tone of affection and concern in that voice?" Hikaru said with a evil laugh.

"s-shut up!" Jack said blushing, his walk turning into a sprint out of the room. Yusei followed with a laugh

_well, maybe there's hope for the two of us to be friends after all_

Hikaru thought happily as she trotted happily after the two of them.

#

**DA-well that ended a tad more different then originally planned. but I kinda liked it and wanted to put up a Halloween fic. review please  
^-^**


End file.
